


You Just (Nearly) Died In My Arms Tonight

by SmallAnxietic



Series: RK900 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Nines is Hort and you help him because ur secretly in love with him sdhshsfhshshshhhh, One Shot, Other, you have a greyhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAnxietic/pseuds/SmallAnxietic
Summary: After meeting Nines in a park, you meet him bloody and broken in an alleyway.Based on the prompt:[A]: You just ran a red light![B]: You're bleeding out in the backseat of my car, stop critiquing my driving!





	You Just (Nearly) Died In My Arms Tonight

Being Nines friend had its ups and downs. You never really trusted or relied on the police, so when you learned he was working for the DPD you were a little in the dark. You didn’t necessarily despise the police, but you didn’t support the fact that they could get away with illegal and corrupt shit sometimes. But you suppose that Nines wasn’t exactly a “guardian in blue”. He was a detective who dealt with homicides and other dark shit you didn’t totally understand.

 

You two thankfully didn’t meet because of his line of work. No, it was actually a bit comical. You were walking your rather large Greyhound dog, Alien, when he had suddenly burst into a run. You knew the reason why immediately: a squirrel. He loved to chase them and it often led to you being dragged along by Alien’s superior strength and speed. Well, he dragged you along if that time you had managed to keep his leash in your hold and hadn’t fallen on your ass.

 

As Alien dragged you along his chase for a full block, you loudly protested the entire time. “Alien! Sit! Stop!”

 

Needless to say, the dog was still in training.

 

That’s when your savior had come along. He was tall, broad, and handsome. You were intimidated the second he tapped your shoulder and made you look up, up, up at him.

 

“Do you need assistance?” He had the audacity to ask even as you were being pulled away from him as he spoke.

 

“Maybe, Sherlock!” You had the guts to say at all.

 

Within a few seconds, he had your dog in his arms, who immediately stopped barking from probably the surprise of being lifted in the air. “What should I do with this?”

 

“P-put him down please?”

 

That was how you met Nines. You chatted with him a bit after that and ended up meeting him in the park again the next day. Apparently, your walking schedule and his work break lined up, which led to more talks and a blossoming friendship.

 

The meetings at the park had since then stopped being “coincidentally running into each other” and became an expected daily routine instead. But that doesn’t mean you stopped running into him, exactly. It was a small world.

 

Small enough that on your walk to your parking spot once you finished eating dinner you managed to find the android beat and bleeding in an alleyway.

 

“Oh my God!” You shouted as you ran and kneeled to his side. Your hands hovered over him unsurely as you looked over his injuries. “Are you okay?! Have you called for help?!”

 

Nines wordlessly turned his head to you, showing his broken LED. It was enough to break his communication with any sort of phone number.

 

“Oh God, okay, holy shit,” You bite your lip and look over him again. “W-what’s your status? I mean- shit- you look bad.”

 

“I’ll soon shut down from too much loss of Thirium,” his voice comes out warped and scratchy. Robotic. Which probably wasn’t a good sign.

 

Androids can’t feel pain, you reminded yourself. So if you picked him up, it wouldn’t hurt him, but it might increase his blood loss.

 

But you had to do something. It was better than him basically dying in an alley.

 

“Alright buddy, let’s go,” You make up your mind and wrap an arm around his back and under his legs. You prepare your knees before you lift him slowly, his own arms wrapping around your neck once he understood what you were doing to help. You lean heavily on the brick wall beside you once you manage to stand. “God, you’re so fucking heavy.”

 

“You do not have to-” you already know what he’s going to say. You’ve had conversations like this before.

 

_“What happens when you die?” You asked as you sat on a park bench, Alien lying underneath it in the shade as you ate your sandwich._

 

_“I can’t die. I will be replaced and any crucial memories I have will be uploaded into the next Android.”_

 

_“That’s a little upsetting,” you admitted, giving him a conflicted look. “That’s really how you feel?”_

 

_Nines was put off by your phrasing, that much was clear by how his shoulders stiffened. “...I suppose so.” He didn’t correct you._

 

“Shut up, Nines,” you groan loudly as you start to walk as fast as you can out of the alley. “What are the chances that I’m important enough to be uploaded into the next Android, huh?”

 

As awful and beat up as he is, Nines manages to look upset. “...I suppose they aren’t high.”

 

“Then let me be selfish and fucking help you out, alright?”

 

He doesn’t protest anymore as you carry him with wobbly legs to your car.

 

You set him in the backseat as carefully as you could so he could lie down, but once you start driving he eventually sat himself up. “Lay down, Nines!” You basically ordered him. An order that he completely ignored as you sped down the streets.

 

“How do you even know where to go?”

 

Of course, he was dying, but he always had time for smack talk. “I have my reasons, now fucking lie down!”

 

He was about to do just that before you stepped on the pedal and sped through a red light.

 

“You just ran that red light!” Nines gasped at you, glaring at you through the rear view mirror. “Not to mention, you’ve been going over the speed limit this entire time-”

 

“Nines! You’re bleeding out in the backseat of my car, quit critiquing my driving!” You shove a hand behind you to try and shove him back, regardless of his condition. “I told you to lie down!”

 

“ _Watch the road!_ ”

 

“ **_LIE DOWN!_ **”

 

\---

 

Eventually, you made it to an android care center, where Nines was hurriedly carried away into an emergency room and you were left waiting in the- well- the waiting room.

 

The android doctors assured you that he would be fine, and you believed them but your anxious mind embedded doubts into your thoughts. They tried their best to tell you he was safe and you could go home since major repairs could take hours, but you stayed. You texted a friend to take care of Alien for you tonight since you clearly weren’t going home.

 

The sun was beginning to just barely rise when Nines had walked into the waiting area.

 

You failed to notice- you were too sleep deprived and dazed to realize anyone else was in the room. You squirmed when his fingers brushed hair out of your face, grumbling quietly before opening your eyes and taking him in.

 

You were definitely awake then.

 

“Nines!” You jumped out of your seat- your body ached from the sudden movement but you set that aside- and reached toward him. Stopping suddenly when you couldn’t tell if he was completely fixed.

 

The android noticed your hesitation and chuckled. “I’m fine, (y/n).” His voice was smooth and deep, no longer affected by static. You let yourself launch toward him after hearing it, wrapping your arms around his neck and standing on your toes.

 

“Okay!” You gasped out though you’re not sure why. “...Okay,” you melt against Nines, the relief filling your body as you suddenly find yourself overwhelmed with the urge to cry.

 

Nines bends his back as he hugs you back and puts his chin on the top of your head. He holds you close, squeezing you just barely. “Thank you,” he says.

“Uhm- you’re- you’re welcome I guess,” you cry into his shirt and shake out a nervous laugh. “Are you gonna arrest me for running a red light?”

 

“And going twenty miles over the speed limit?” Nines leans back, brushing a few tears off your cheeks with a smile and a wink. “I don’t even remember.”

 

“Don’t kid about that! I was really worried that you would!”

 

 _That you would forget_ **_me._ **

 

Nines separates from you fully, grabbing the jacket on the chair you sat on before linking an arm in yours. “I will try my best not to,” he says as he leads you out of the hospital. “Let’s go back to your place. I’m sure Alien misses you.”

 

“Well, I’m sure he misses you too,” you sigh, the exhaustion from staying up all night catching up with you. You barely notice that Nines puts you in the backseat of your car before he takes the driver’s seat. “I’ve never seen him as obedient and attentive as he is with you.”

 

The car rumbles as it starts. Nines chuckles, looking behind his shoulder as he backs up and  spares a look to you. “Do me a favor and lie down, would you?”

 

You roll your eyes as you do what he says. “Fuck you.”

 

It’s said with love.


End file.
